yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DimirHuntress/Chapter 0: Formation
"Bye Jack, try to make some friends today," a short brunette waved as she walked in the opposite direction. She was the little sister of Jack. Jack simply rolled his eyes at his sister and began to head towards the staircase. It was the second week of the school year, and he still had trouble finding friends. He hung out with people, but they didn't really interact with him. During last break's graduation party, the girls took a picture with the security guard, but not him. This lead him with an ability to escape any situation without being noticed. Jack sighed and made his was up the stairs. His mind was filled with these thoughts. As he reached the top step, he noticed someone he knew. Takuto Mikachi. They didn't know each other that well, but well enough. Jack waved to him in an awkward manner with his head looking down. He just kept walking past the classroom. "Hey Jack," Takuto said to him. "H-hi," Jack jumped and turned to the emo stoner. "What's up Taku?" "We're in the same class dude, don't be late again," Takuto said casually. He then opened the door to the classroom and walked inside. "Oh shit, that's right," Jack said to himself. He looked down the hallway floor. It was tan in coloration with brown diamonds squares every five or ten feet. His eyes wondered up to the door of his classroom. "Fucking Monday mornings," he complained as he grabbed the handle. He opened the door, and the clock on the wall said "7:56." He sat down and took his seat next to Kokona Haruka. Jack set his bag onto the ground and took out a small PSP game system. His game was always hard for him, but he was damned to ever let it beat him. He sat there for a few minutes trying to get further into his digital adventure. "Alright class, take your seats!" a warm, but strict voice came from behind the door infront of the classroom. In walked a tall glass of water by the name of May. May gained the attention of everyone in the classroom. she had dark brown hair that was kind of a mess. Ugh, I'll do this later. Goal \/ One day he was in the club room alone and a boy named Desmond walked in. He was lost and trying to find the Gaming Club. Jack convinced him to stay and they became friends. They then met a boy named Haru Doi and convinced him to join them. Haru found Desmond had a great singing voice, and Jack himself dabbled in guitar and bass, but he preferred the bass because it was easy and fun. The guitar he hated. All the while Haru just began to slam the drums and began to practice. He had a talent for it. "How cool would it be if we played together, but we would need one more person," Jack remembers telling Desmond and Haru. A week later, both of them brought an emo kid into the club room. Category:Blog posts